Thunder buddies
by aussiephoenix7
Summary: Hanna is petrified of thunder, Emily tries to teach her to associate the sound of thunder with something good. Can they work together to help her conquer her fear?


**NOT EDITED**

 **A/N: This is a little something that came to mind when we recently had a severe thunderstorm and I thought back to when I was petrified of thunder. I would curl up under my blankets and cuddle my teddy bear. Thankfully I'm not scared of thunder anymore thanks to my girlfriend teaching me to block the sound out with something else, I had already tried music so I knew that wouldn't work.** **So, I thought I would write a one shot along those lines.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and remember please leave a review and I'm always up for a chat through PM. :-) Jarrad**

A bolt of lightning flashes across the night sky, lighting up Hanna's bedroom. Terrified of what is inevitably going to follow she pulls out her phone, calling the one person she knows she can count on and who doesn't make fun of her fear, her best friend Emily. It only takes 2 rings for her to answer.

"I'm just walking out the door now."

"Thanks Em, you can let yourself in, the front door is unlocked, I'm up in my room."

"Okay Han, I will be there soon, so just sit tight."

"See you soon."

Putting the phone on her bedside table, Hanna grabs the stuffed teddy bear that Emily bought her for times like this. Pulling back the covers she hurries to bury herself under them and holds her teddy tight. There is a faint smell of Emily's perfume and breathing it in calms her for a while, until there is a loud crack of thunder that is. A few stray tears squeeze out and roll down her cheeks. "I wish she was here already." As if her wish was granted, she could hear footsteps on the stairs, seconds later her bedroom door opens to reveal the tall, tan, raven haired swimmer standing there, overnight bag in hand.

"I got here as fast as I could. Are you okay?" She questions as she drops her bag and walks toward the bed, taking off her sneakers before pulling back the covers to reveal the blonde's face.

"Not really, but you're here now so I will be soon. Can you hold me please?" Her voice unusually quiet and soft.

"Of course. I always do, you know you don't have to ask Han, that's what thunder buddies are for. Do you need me to get Humphrey?"

Hanna pulls back the covers to reveal the teddy bear, "No. I already have him, he was keeping me company while you were on your way."

"Good, I'm glad he could comfort you while I couldn't. Now shove over so I can get in."

"Oh sorry," she says as she shifts across making room on the bed, "he smells like you, did you know that?" Emily lays down on the bed and pulls the covers back over them both. Hanna turns away from Emily so she can spoon her.

"I thought he might. I sometimes give him a quick hug when I'm over, like a sort of thanks for looking after you when I can't. That sounds silly doesn't it?" A light blush begins to tinge Emily's cheeks.

"No, not at all. It was so sweet and thoughtful of you to give me Humphrey, the fact that he smells like you calms me." Hanna shifts back into Emily, the swimmer's breasts pressing into her back.

Hanna cries out as the sound of thunder rolls overhead, Emily wraps her arm around her waist pulling her into a tight embrace. "It's okay Han, some people are afraid of heights or clowns, but your fear is thunderstorms, well thunder. It's nothing to be ashamed of and I will always be here for you, and so will Humphrey."

"Will you give him a hug before you go so he doesn't lose your scent?"

"Of course."

"Em?"

"Yeah Han, what is it?" Emily say as she rests her chin on Hanna's shoulder, her lips pressed against her neck. Hanna shivers against Emily's lips.

"I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"Actually, never mind."

"Whatever it is Han you can tell me, I'm your best friend." Emily says in a sincere tone.

"Promise you won't get weird or judge me?"

"Of course. I promise."

"Umm, sometimes when I'm lonely or I haven't seen you for a few days I pull out the oversized shirt you wear whenever you stay overnight and wear it, and hug Humphrey just so I can feel close to you." A few seconds pass, "Oh god, now you probably think I'm some creeper. I shouldn't have said anything."

Emily kisses the back of Hanna's neck, "You're far from a creeper Hanna. I think it's cute. Maybe we could even use that as a way to help you deal with your fear of thunderstorms."

Emily loosens her grip on Hanna as she turns around in her arms to face her, "How would that work exactly?"

"Why don't you go and grab my shirt and put it on first."

Hanna pulls back the covers and walks across to her chest of drawers, bending down to open the drawer filled with her three best friends clothes and pulls out the shirt in question. The room is completely lit up just as Hanna pulls her shirt over her head, she catches Emily watching her, "Do you see something you like Em?" Hanna teases, walking back to the bed before putting Emily's night shirt on.

Emily's mouth is left open, she is quick to clear her throat, "Umm, what? No. I was just making sure you were okay."

"Sure. Just so you know, for future reference, my eyes are up here," She points to her face and chuckles as she gets back under the covers, "It's okay though Em, I check you out all the time, so let's call it even. Cuddle me?" Emily lifts her arm so Hanna can snuggle into her chest, the only thing between them is Humphrey the teddy bear. "Hmm, I feel better already. So how are you going to help me get over my fear?" 

Another lightning bolt lights up the room, quickly followed by a loud clap of thunder. "I'm scared Em," Hanna squeals and wriggles further into Emily, nuzzling into her neck.

"It's okay sweetie, I've got you. You have a triple barrier of Emily Fields protection now."

"Triple?" Hanna asks, totally confused.

"Yeah, me, Humphrey, and my shirt. You have never been more protected." Emily kisses Hanna on the top of her head.

"Aww. Thanks Em. How is it you always know what to say or do to make me feel safe?"

Emily shrugs, "I just know you so well I guess. Now let's listen to our playlist. Do you mind grabbing my phone out of my pocket?" Hanna runs her hand down Emily's stomach until she finds the waistband of Emily's jeans, feeling both pockets she finds the phone. Reaching her hand into the pocket she wraps her fingers around the phone and tries to pull it out, but she is stuck. Using her other hand to hold the waistband she attempts to pull the phone out again, unfortunately the only thing that moves is her other hand, slipping into Emily's jeans. Almost simultaneously thunder rumbles and Emily involuntarily moans at the sudden intrusion into her jeans. Quickly pulling herself together she rubs her hand over Hanna's back, "It's all right, you're safe, just relax."

"How the hell can I relax when I just had my hand down the front of your jeans? I'm sorry Em. Oh and here's your phone."  
"Don't worry about it Han, it was an accident, I know that and you know that." Emily scrolls through her phone until she finds what she is looking for, a calming classical playlist filled with the likes of Mozart and Beethoven.

A few minutes go by before either of the girls speak again, they just lay in one another's arms listening to the music.

"Em, it's weird but I wasn't actually that scared that last time."

"Well you were preoccupied with pulling out my phone of my pocket so maybe that helped." Emily suggests, "Maybe we just need to distract you more."

Hanna shrugs, "Yeah maybe, but I think it had more to do with my hand being down the front of your pants."

Blushing Emily asks, "Why would that have helped?"

"Umm, well when that happened, you uh, you umm," Hanna stammers before taking a deep breath and continues, "you moaned right near my ear. I think it distracted me enough so I didn't think about the thunder, I didn't even really hear it, only you."

"Oh my god Han, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just that you rubbed up against me when you slipped in my jeans and it was so unexpected." She says as her cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

Hanna places a small kiss on Emily's cheek and nuzzles into her neck again before the swimmer can see her blush, "It's okay. I think we might have just found something to help me with my fear."

"What? You don't mean?" Emily cries, pushing Hanna away from her body so she could look her in the eye.

"That's exactly what I mean Em. It's the only thing that has ever fully blocked the thunder out for me."

"I'm sorry Han, but no. I'm not sleeping with you." Her voice cracking slightly as she blushes profusely.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. I never said anything about sleeping with you, don't get me wrong, I really want to, but not right now."

"You do?" Emily squeaks before clearing her throat, "Wait what am I saying? I shouldn't even be thinking about this. You're my best friend, we can't be having this conversation."

Hanna pouts and runs her fingers up Emily's arm, "But you told me that you're here for me and would do anything to help me deal with my fear."

"Yeah but I meant things like being your thunder buddy, not your bed buddy."

"Em, I'm not asking to sleep with you. I just want you to, you know, moan for me."

"You want me to moan in your ear when there is thunder? Is that right?"  
Hanna snuggles back into Emily's chest, "I can even help you if you want me too." She then places a small kiss on Emily's pulse point.

Emily's pulse starts racing, thinking to herself could she really be contemplating going through with this ridiculous idea? "This is too weird, I can't do it," a few seconds pass as the blonde continues to kiss her neck, Emily sighs heavily, "Even if I did decide to do it I wouldn't even know what to do anyway. Am I supposed to fake it?" Emily's voice is shaky. Hanna doesn't answer, she just lifts her head and grazes Emily's ear with her lips, and starts moaning. Emily bites her bottom lip, and her eyes snap shut. She knows this shouldn't turn her on but it does, immensely. "Ha-Hanna you can stop. I get it, you're very convincing."

The blonde pulls back and smirks when she sees Emily looking flustered. "I just was picturing what it would feel like if it was your hand down the front on my pants instead and boom, instant moan." Just as she finishes, another loud clap of thunder can be heard. Her demeanour instantly changing from confident to petrified as she grabs hold of Emily and hides in the crook of her neck as a few tears are shed. "Em, please, I'm really scared and it sounds like it's getting closer." Her voice weak and shaky.

Emily sighs, "Ok, I will try but I'm not guaranteeing anything and you have to promise me no one can know about this. Deal?" Her tone of voice very serious.

"Yeah I promise, do you want to practice now so you will be ready for the real thing?"

Emily's whole body tenses up, "I don't know, I'm a little embarrassed. I've never done anything like this before."

Hanna leans back so she can look her in the eyes and places her hand on Emily's waist, "If you try it and it makes you too uncomfortable we will stop and just cuddle. Okay?"

Emily smiles weakly, "Han could you, umm, not watch me please? It's nerve wracking enough without you watching too."

Hanna just kisses the swimmer on the cheek before making herself more comfortable in her arms, "Let me help you Em," she says before kissing and sucking on the other girl's pulse point.

The blonde then begins to nibble and Emily let's out a small moan, "Mmm. Is that what you want to hear?" The swimmer says a little breathless while a wandering hand slips under her shirt and starts drawing patterns on her abdomen.

"That's exactly what I want to hear. You sound so sexy right now Em."

Another moan escapes Emily's lips when the blonde's hand runs along the waistband of her jeans. "Hanna, you have to stop. Me helping you overcome your fear is one thing but you actively trying to seduce me is another. You're my best friend, and I can't just take advantage of this situation."

Hanna sits up and looks intensely at Emily, "Don't you get it Em? I like you, like I really like you. And if I'm right, you like me too, I've seen the way you look at me and lately you have been acting different around me."  
"Of course I like you Hanna, but we can't do this, I don't want to ruin our friendship for one night together."

"I'm not looking to do that either. I don't just want a one off sexy time or booty calls, I want you, all of you. I want to be able to take you out on dates and kiss you in the halls." Thunder rolls overhead and Hanna is clearly distressed but continues nether the less, "I want to be able to curl up on the couch with you after a crappy day and have you make it all melt away just with a single kiss or touch. I want to take you to prom as my date. I want you to be mine and me to be yours." Tears begin to roll down her cheeks, "I love you Emily Fields, I always have and always will. I just hope you feel the same way about me." She tries to smile but is choked up.

Emily wipes away her own tears before reaching up to the blonde's tear streaked cheeks, "Do you really mean that?"

The blonde clears her throat and nods, "I meant every word." Leaning into Emily she kisses her cheek, once, twice, three times before the tan girl turns her head to capture Hanna's lips with her own. Lightning lights up the room and thunder claps. But they don't separate, Hanna just kisses Emily harder and with more passion. When the need for air becomes too strong they part, their foreheads presses together.

"I love you Hanna and I want all that too." Emily pushes the other the other girl onto her back and straddles her waist. She then runs her fingers down the front of Hanna's shirt, "And I think it's only fair that I get you back," Hanna raises an eyebrow, a look of slight confusion on her face until Emily's hand reaches her shorts. Slipping her hand inside she brushes over Hanna's centre before running her fingertips along the top of her lace panties, causing the blonde to slightly buck her hips and groan. Cupping Emily's face with both hands she smashes their lips together, moving synchronously, stopping only when Hanna deepens the kiss as Emily slides her fingertips under the band of Hanna's lace panties. The blonde gasps as Emily rubs her fingers along her landing strip. Running her lips along the blonde's jawline she finds her earlobe and nibbles on it, "Someone likes to keep themselves neat and tidy." Hanna bites her bottom lip in a futile attempt to stifle a moan.

The room is momentarily white from the lightning and seconds later the house practically shakes from the thunder. This storm seems to be getting worse by the minute. Hanna takes one of Emily's breasts in her hand and firmly squeezes, eliciting a moan from the tan girl. Emily moves her hand down towards the blonde's centre, feeling her fingers gliding through the blonde's folds, "God you're so wet Han," she moves to slowly rub circles around Hanna's bundle of nerves.

"Mmm, Em, that feels so good." She manages to mumble out before she pulls Emily down and kisses her roughly, turning the other girl on immensely. Feeling her own centre throbbing Emily knows she shouldn't tease too much. Removing her hand from Hanna's panties, the action is met with a groan, "Why did you-" Emily just captures Hanna's lips with her own as she begins to tug her shirt up, the blonde quickly understanding what she wants and eagerly lifts her arms, only breaking the kiss to pull the shirt over her own head. Emily looks down to see Hanna's bra clad chest and runs her fingers along her abdomen, "God you're so sexy Han," the other girl sits up and begins to pull Emily's shirt off. Now they are both staring at each other's chests, reaching behind she makes quick work of removing Emily's bra, her mouth falling open as she watches as Emily's breast bounce free. After a few seconds of admiration, she latches onto one of her breasts, taking the already rock hard nub into her mouth and gently rolling it in between her teeth causing Emily to arch her back, thrusting her chest into Hanna's face. Taking the other breast in her hand she starts tweaking the nipple with her thumb and forefinger. Both of Emily's hands find their way into the blonde's hair.

Hanna lets Emily's right nipple out of her mouth with a 'pop' before taking the left in her mouth and repeating the process of nibbling and sucking. Emily lets out a rather loud groan as Hanna runs her fingernails down the length of her back, she is pretty sure that Hanna has left marks. Letting the nipple fall from her mouth she leans up and kisses the other girl on the lips, almost immediately deepening the kiss. Emily takes this opportunity to unclasp Hanna's bra and throws it across the room before pushing the blonde back onto the bed, all without breaking their lip lock. Pulling away to catch her breath, she sits up on her haunches to take in the truly remarkable sight below her, Hanna's chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath, her eyelids hooded and her blue eyes darkened with desire. She gasps when the tan girl takes her perky breasts into her hands, her nipples instantly hardening against her palms. Hanna runs her fingertips up and down the tan girls flat stomach. All that swimming and training keeps her fit and toned. She soon finds her hands at the waistband of her jeans. "I think these have to come off." She says hooking her fingers through the belt loops, tugging the girl forward and slightly off balance.

"You think so?"

"Yes." She growls.

Rolling off the blonde to sit at the edge of the bed Emily quickly slides her jeans down her thighs and kicks them off onto the floor leaving her in only her black and red lace panties, "Are you sure you want to do this Hanna? I won't be mad if you want to slow down or stop." She asks over her shoulder.

Propping herself up on her elbows the blonde just stares at the other girl, "Are you kidding me? I have waited for this day for so long Em, so get that cute little butt of yours over here, and finish what you started," she bits her bottom lip and beckons with her index finger. Not needing to be told twice Emily quickly crawls up the bed to be parallel with Hanna.

Tracing the blonde's jaw with her finger she whispers, "You are so beautiful, it's almost unbearable sometimes," Hanna smiles as Emily moves to run her fingers along her lips, "When you smile at me, I go weak at the knees. Your laugh, I want to make that my ringtone." Cupping the blonde's face with her hands she leans in and kisses her, it begins out soft and gentle but quickly becoming more intense as they deepen the kiss. Their arousal getting the better of them and the blonde is soon straddling Emily's waist grinding down on her centre causing the tan girl to let out a throaty moan. Reaching up Emily takes Hanna's breasts in her hands, rubbing her palms over the hard as rock nipples and begins to knead them. Leaning down the blonde captures the other girl's lips with her own, roughly kissing her. Emily's hands begin to travel down the blonde's stomach until they reach her shorts. Pulling away she uses the blonde's own words against her, "I think these need to come off." She smirks as she undoes the button and moves onto the zipper and soon the shorts are thrown on the floor. Now the only thing stopping the girls from being completely naked is their panties.

Grazing her nails over the tan girl's stomach until she reaches her lace panties, Hanna rubs her hand over Emily's most sensitive area, noticing that the panties are completely soaked through. Smiling Hanna lowers herself until she is flush against the girl below her, their breasts pressed against each other. Emily's hands making quick work of finding Hanna's backside, while the blonde kisses on her pulse point as her hand continues to tease Emily's core. Slowly kissing down the swimmer's neck and into the valley between her breasts, down her flat and toned stomach until she reaches her soaked through panties. By this time Emily has entangled her fingers in Hanna's blonde locks. Deliberately going as slow as she can, the blonde darts out her tongue and drags it along the top of the swimmer's panties, eliciting a loud moan from her as she fists her hands into her hair. Normally that action would have given the blonde a headache but she is far too aroused to really notice.

"I need you Hanna." The swimmer insists almost breathlessly. Looking up she can see Emily is finding it hard to keep her eyes open. Without a second thought Hanna takes Emily's lace panties in her teeth and tugs them down, her nose inadvertently brushing against Emily's centre, causing her to buck her hips and moan. Half way down her thighs she stops to hastily pull them down with her hands and discards the panties. Making her way back to the swimmer's centre Hanna breathes in the wonderful scent. Kneeling in between Emily's legs she decides to tease her a little bit by blowing air onto her core resulting in her squirming and groaning in surprise. Sliding a finger slowly up and down her wet folds, she continues to blow air on the bundle of nerves before her. Emily bucks her hips, searching for Hanna's fingers or any type of contact. The blonde lays her arm across the swimmer's toned stomach, restricting hip movement, Emily begs, "Please Han...I need you to touch me." The blonde removes her finger to the dissatisfaction of the tan girl, but it is quickly replaced by the blonde's tongue. "Hmm." Dragging her tongue through the wet folds she reaches the target of her breath only moments before. Swirling her tongue around the bundle of nerves she takes it into her mouth, a gasp escaping the tan girl's mouth. Returning her finger to its previous position she slips a finger into her centre as she hums against her clit. A loud moan fills the room, even drowning out the thunder. Thrusting her finger in and out slowly, Hanna continues to suck and nibble on the bundle of nerves in her mouth before moving to kiss across the swimmer's thighs. Picking up the pace and inserting another finger when she feels Emily trying to grind down on her hand. Looking up she sees Emily's face is momentarily lit up from the lightning, eye shut tight and biting her bottom lip, a light layer of sweat glistening on her tan skin. One hand tangled in the blonde's hair while the other is tweaking her left nipple. Seemingly spurred on by this new look on her best friend Hanna quickens her pace, curling her fingers as she pulls out. Emily screams out in ecstasy, so she knows she is hitting her g spot. Returning to where she is needed most the blonde darts her tongue out, flicking the swollen bundle of nerves, she can feel Emily pushing her head down further into her crotch. With her walls tightening around her digits after every thrust, the blonde knew Emily was close to completely coming undone. Twisting her wrist so she can rub her bundle of nerves with her thumb she makes her way up the bed, never losing her rhythm and latches onto Emily's breast. The swimmer was not expecting that and cries out, "Fuck! Hanna don't stop." The blonde had no intention of stopping, she was enjoying herself way too much. Flattening her tongue Hanna presses down on the swimmer's hard nipple, "Hmmm." Taking the nub between her teeth she pulls slightly earning a moan, Emily's breathing in become more ragged as she finds it harder to breathe between all the moans. Emily's hands find their way to Hanna's shoulders and she drags her fingernails down the blonde's back when she inserts a third finger. "Oh God I'm gonna..." Pumping her fingers in and out and curling them a couple more times sends Emily over the edge as her walls contract around her fingers. "Fuck Hanna." Still thrusting Hanna lets Emily ride out her orgasm before she pulls out and moves further up the bed and places a kiss on Emily's cheek as she tries to catch her breath before flopping on the bed next to her. "That was -"

"The best orgasm I've ever had." Interjects Emily, still a little breathless.

"Really?" Questions the blonde.

"Yeah and it's my turn to return the favour," she says while running her her fingernails across the blonde's stomach, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Could you just hold me for a while Em?"

"Of course. Come here." Stretching out her arm she waits for Hanna.

"Hang on," the blonde rolls off the bed and grabs Emily's oversized shirt and pulls it on before returning to the bed, pulling a blanket up to cover them. "Now I'm ready." She smiles as she cuddles into the tan girl's side as she wraps her arm around her pulling her closer. Placing her head on Emily's chest the blonde can hear her heartbeat.

"Is it safe to say you dealt with some of your fear today?" Emily kisses Hanna on the top of the head.

"Definitely. If that happened every time there was a thunderstorm I would be cured in no time." She chuckled.

"Well I'm glad I could be of service to you Han." Emily laughs.

"So what does this make us now?" Enquires the blonde.

"It depends."

Hanna lifts her head and looks at Emily, "On what?"

"On what you're doing on Saturday."

"Oh. I have a date."

"With who? I didn't know you were seeing anyone." A hint of hurt in the tan girl's voice.

"You!" Hanna quickly places a kiss on the swimmer's lips, "If you want to go out with me that is." Her eyes searching Emily's for the answer.

"Of course I do. Han, will you allow me to take you on a date on Saturday?" She smiles wide at the blonde.

"Yes." She pecks her lips again, "But only on one condition, I get to call you my girlfriend."

"Yes! I love you Hanna and I want to be with you." Emily peppers Hanna's lips with soft kisses.

"Never have I been thankful for a thunderstorm before."

"Me either."

They lay in each other's arms listening to the calming playlist as they both drift off.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Please leave a review, let me know what you thought. Also if you have any ideas for a one shot feel free to PM me. :-) Jelly**


End file.
